


Dreaming of Home

by yauksiei



Series: Soldier!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dreaming, Ficlet, I believe this is angst, M/M, Soldier!Stiles AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Stiles doesn't dream of the waking nightmare that is happening around him. He doesn't see his comrades dying, doesn't see the blood spewing from their wounds, doesn't hear the shots firing, the screaming, the yelling, the constant fear of falling to the ground and never getting back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking (and later listening) to 21 Guns by Green Day and accidentally fic'd XP I hope you guys like it!

Sometimes, Stiles doesn't dream of the waking nightmare that is happening around him. He doesn't see his comrades dying, doesn't see the blood spewing from their wounds, doesn't hear the shots firing, the screaming, the yelling, the constant fear of falling to the ground and never getting back up.

At rare, precious times, he dreams of home.

Beacon Hills, California. Where he was born and raised. The dream was always the same, but it never lost any of it's bittersweet, fleeting perfection. Stiles would be standing in front of the rebuilt Hale house--at least, what he'd seen from the pictures that everyone sent him in their letters--on a warm summer day. He'd be 2 years younger, only just finishing his sophomore year in high school. Only, everything was peaceful instead of the chaos it'd actually been. Funny how he craved a little bit of that familiar complication now, as he laid quietly in the base.

He'd open the door, and see the pack all together in the living room, watching a movie. Stiles never remembered which, because he was too focused on their faces; Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, and...

"Stiles, get over here."

And Derek. The Alpha would beckon him over to the couch, right in the middle of their clump. Stiles would rush over, and savor how vivid his imagination was as it supplied an almost perfect imitation of Derek's scent, his warmth, and his lips. Oh, how he missed all of it. There were moments, tiny but ever present, when they could catch a break that Stiles wished with all his heart that he would close his eyes and wake up to those beautiful green irises staring back at him.

"Are you ok?" Allison would ask sweetly, her adorable doe eyes staring up at him with genuine concern. And with Derek pressing a kiss to his forehead, Stiles could say yes with full sincerity.

But then he'd wake up to his commanding officer's shouts, and the nightmare would begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
